As The Rain Falls Slowly
by MerokoMoe14
Summary: Amy is left behind as Sonic and the others go on another adventure. Amy slowly lets out her feelings as the rain falls hard outside her window. SonAmy, One Shot. No flames. Please read & review!


**Summary**: Amy is left behind as Sonic and the others go on another adventure. Amy slowly lets out her feelings as the rain falls hard outside her window. SonAmy, One Shot p 

**As The Rain Falls Slowly**

_Amy's POV_

I sat down quietly in Cream's house and ate the wonderful food that Vanilla had prepared for us.

" What do you think Amy?" Cream asked. She was sitting across the table next to her mother looking like the little princess that she was raised as. I always felt like the violent, crazy girl compared to Cream who was nice and kind to everyone. " Is the food any good?" she continued her question.

" Chao!" Cheese cried as he continued to eat the food off of his plate.

" Huh?" I said snapping out of my thoughts. " Ah yes it's delicious!" I smiled, quickly putting another piece in my month. I was worried. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles all went off on another adventure, but Sonic refused to yet me go with them.

_Flashback_

I stood in shock by the end of the woods as Sonic refused to let me go on his new journey. It scared me. I had never seen him like this before. But I refused to give up that quickly.

" But, why can't I go?" I yelled at Sonic. We were only standing about ten feet apart, but it felt like we were a million miles away. The wind was blowing hard and I could tell that a cold, dark storm was coming. " I'm not a baby Sonic! I can take care of myself!" This was true. I'd been training a lot. I wanted to become stronger so that I could prove myself to Sonic and everyone.

" Amy, stop being so stubborn" Sonic stated keeping his cool and standing his ground. " Eggman's up to something. Something more dangerous then his usually plans."

" So I don't care! I'm not afraid of any of Eggman's evil plots" I pleaded trying to make Sonic understand. I didn't want to be separated from him. I wanted to be with him no matter how dangerous the adventure might be.

" Amy" Sonic's voice grew tired. I could tell that he was tired arguing with me. His eyes suddenly grew hard and he looked right at me as if he could read my every thought. " Please, trust me."

_End Flashback_

Those three words are what kept me here. I couldn't fight against him anymore. Not when he looked so serious.

When I finished eating I picked up my plate and brought it into Vanilla's brightly colored kitchen. I could see the lighting strike outside the kitchen window. It hurt my heart to know that Sonic was out their somewhere in the storm fighting to protect everyone. Though knowing that Tails and Knuckles were out there helping him did confront my heart a little.

" Oh don't worry about the dishes dear" Vanilla smiled at me as she walked into the kitchen. Cream was right behind her following her like a little duckling. She was carrying a sleeping Cheese in her arms.

" Yes" Cream agreed. " Please don't worry about the dishes Amy. Your a guest here and we want you to relax and enjoy yourself."

Cream had the same calm smile as her mother. I couldn't help, but feel awful for acting like such a downer. " Thank you" I attempted to smile as I left the room. Cream and Vanilla had always been so kind to me. I knew I could never repay them.

I walked into the living room and heard a loud crash of thunder. A couple of seconds later lighting danced in the sky. The storm was close, I knew I should be heading home soon.

I walked back into the kitchen and saw Cream and her mother laughing together as they washed the dishes. Cheese was sleeping under a oven mitt left on the counter. It was at times like this that I wished I had a family.

" Um, Hey" I said meekly. " I think I'm gonna head home soon before the storm gets any closer."

" What?" Cream turned around with a look of disappointed on her face. " You don't have to leave so soon. You can stay with us for the night!"

I felt really bad for making Cream sad, but I didn't want to cling onto their kindness anymore. I really just wanted to go home, sleep and pray that Sonic would return safely.

" I'm sorry, but I really should go. I'm tired and really feel like sleeping in my own bed tonight" I blurted out quickly. " I'm sorry for leaving like this."

Vanilla turned around and gave me a warm smile. " I understand. Come now Cream it's getting late let's hurry and finnish these dishes."

" Ok" Cream said. " See you later Amy!"

" See you later and thank you again" I said before I turned and left.

" Have a safe trip home!" Vanilla called out as I left the warm house.

I ran as fast as I could, but I could never run as fast as Sonic. Though I always had dreams about what it would be like to run as fast as Sonic. To feel the wind in your hair and the scenery flying by. I could only imagine it in my dreams. I could experiment that feeling in reality.

I saw my house up the road, but it was covered in shadows. I walked up to the front door and searched for my keys in my pocket.

" Hey Amy!" a voiced called behind me. I froze. I knew that voice anywhere it was the voice of the one who warmed my heart.

" Sonic!" I turned around. My eyes were filling with tears as I saw him standing ten feet behind me. He had his usual smirk on his face and he was covered in mud. I looked over at him more carefully. No cuts, no wounds. He was okay. He was muddy, but he was okay.

" Sonic!" I cried as I threw myself into his arms. I buried my face into his chest, clinging on to him just to make sure he was real. I could feel his arms slowly rap around me. " You idiot! You don't know how worried I was!" I yelled into hid chest.

I lifted my face from his chest and saw Sonic smiling down at me. His smile warmed my heart.

" I told you to trust me" he smiled.

The storm started to move away in the opposite direction of my house. The rain then started to slow down and I could see the moon start to appeared through the dark clouds. It shone on us. I couldn't help, but want to stay in his arms forever, under the moonlight and lightly fallen rain.

**AN**- Yup that's it! Please review and tell me what you think! I really like to hear people's opinions! Thank you for reading!


End file.
